Red Vs Blue Vs Team Fortress 2
by acerluigi23
Summary: the Reds and Blues and Greens and Oranges old got teleported in different areas of the Team Fortress 2 world. however that you will fight against new enemies and make new friends too and have new objectives.


the colorful soldiers

A/N: this takes place in season 15 and in the Team Fortress 2 comic book issues along with that the other characters are from the Odd Men Out.

at Grey Mann Island, some of the mercenaries were all captured.

Miss Polly, doesn't feel right. **Pyro** asked **Demoman**.

I know I wish someone could free us right about now. **Miss Polly** replied to **Soldier**.

however **Heavy** came into free they.

it's good to see you guys I'm here to free. **Heavy** said to them.

have it so good to see if you can free us now. **Miss Polly** said to **Heavy**.

however **Classic** Soldier came in, turnout that the **Heavy** was the **Classics** **Spy**.

for the love of God what is this? **Classic Spy** asked **Classic Soldier**.

 **Classic Spy** turned around he saw portal and **Tucker** and **Leo** and **Caboose** kicked him in the nuts.

god dammit that hurts a lot!?! **Classic** **Spy** said pain.

have to give it a few more pain already you bastard! **Tucker** said to the **Classic** **Spy** and punched him in the face into the wall.

nice fighting boots you got there. **Spy** said to **Tucker**.

thanks man. **Tucker** replied to **Spy**.

the **Classic Soldier** had **Miss Polly** and he was pointing a gun to her head.

whoever you people are just drop your weapons and we will not harm this lady. **Classic Soldier** said to them.

however **Leo** was sneaking right behind him and grabbed him with his rifle strangling him until he did not breeding and did neck snap.

who exactly are you people? **Miss** Polly asked **Tucker**.

we are the Reds and Blues. **Tucker** replied to **Miss** Polly.

let's just say we're a bunch of sim Troopers. **Caboose** said.

sim Troopers mean that you're just trained professionals. **Spy** said to **Caboose**.

but why exactly are you green. **Miss Polly** said to **Leo**.

oh me and the rest of my friends are The Greens and Oranges. **Leo** said to **Miss** **Polly**.

the all not said anything but sit there silence.

that's bloody stupid! **Demoman** replied to **Leo**.

what's hurry up and get out of here. **Miss** **Polly** said.

yeah good idea. **Tucker** said.

 **Miss Polly** , **Demoman** , **Pyro** and **Spy** along with **Leo** , **Tucker** and **Caboose** got all the prison cell.

meanwhile where **Soldier** along with **Sarge** , **Simmons** and **Grif** along with **Mahler** and **Muppet**.

so you might tell me what your rank is? **Soldier** asked **Sarge**.

technically my rank is Colonel Sarge. **Sarge** replied to **Soldier**.

yeah like more to God damn clueless people. **Grif** said to **Simmons**.

I think you should really watch your mouth. **Simmons** replied to **Grif** when you walked away.

well good luck with that son I guess we will not back you up for this. **Mahler** said to **Grif**.

oh crap this isn't going to end well for me. **Grif** said.

 **Grif** turn around and saw **Soldier** and **Sarge** looking at him in a serious way.

oh crap. **Grif** said worried.

you better listen to your Supreme officers. **Soldier** said to **Grif**.

 **Sarge** and **Soldier** looked at each other and begin punching the crap out of **Grif**.

well this is very interesting **Zhanna** said.

hey Simmons did you find the way out? **Muppet** asked **Simmons**.

yes that's might be around the corner to the left. **Simmons** replied to **Muppet**.

come on you guys let's go you don't got time to waste. **Mahler** said to them.

affirmative. **Soldier** said.

yes sir. **Sarge** said.

my balls. **Grif** said in pain.

 **Soldier** kicked **Grif** the nuts.

 **Simmons** carried **Griff** and **Mahler** , **Sarge** **Muppet** and **Soldier** including **Zhanna** we're making their escape to get out of Greymann Island.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Tucker Leo and Caboose met Miss Polly and Spy, Demoman, Pyro I took down two of the classic team. the Soldier was getting along with Sarge and along with the Reds and Oranges all of them were making their way out from this island. see you on the next chapter.


End file.
